


Mine

by wildair



Series: Love to Get Used [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis-centric, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Domme Darcy Lewis, Gentle Sex, Light Dom/sub, Marvel Cameos, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sub Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildair/pseuds/wildair
Summary: When another woman kisses Clint on national television, Darcy has to remind them both who he belongs to.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis
Series: Love to Get Used [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610704
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Mine

_Bzzt. Bzzt._

Darcy flipped her phone over with a sigh, debated shutting it off entirely. She’d been receiving texts all goddamn afternoon about the news clip showing some random blonde woman laying a huge kiss on Clint. If she weren’t so eager to hear from her boyfriend himself, she’d chuck the phone out the window.

He’d been in Atlanta with the Avengers, dealing with an incident that major news outlets were trying to play off as not-aliens. Darcy knew better, of course, and the very limited intel she’d been allowed to access during the op indicated that a recent panic at the CDC was related to the invasion. But her man and his team had cleaned things up, and apparently one of the scientists was incredibly grateful, as evidenced by her interrupting Clint’s impromptu interview with an MSNBC reporter. She’d grabbed his arm, spun him around, and planted her lips on his, shocking the reporter into a stuttered, “Back to you, Stephanie.”

To his credit, Clint had shoved the woman away, wiped his mouth even as his face flushed in embarrassment. Darcy knew he didn’t like being in the spotlight anyway, so the fact that he’d had to deal with that on top of being on camera, instead of behind the scenes -- she knew he’d be suffering. She just wanted him _home_ , back in New York, where she could see him and touch him and reclaim him.

Her phone buzzed again, this time with a chime that indicated Clint was on the other end. She snatched up the device, saw his ETA was half an hour, and began making the final preparations for his arrival. Tony had graciously opened up the rooms at the facility upstate to the team and their guests, and Darcy was especially thankful he’d given her and Clint a room far away from the common areas; she had a feeling things might get intense once he got home.

She laid out the implements she’d need, caressed them almost lovingly, made sure there was water and gatorade and a fridge full of little nibbles, and straightened her chemise before slipping a dark red dress over her head. She stepped into her T-strap shoes and click-clacked her way down the hall, down the sidewalk, into the hangar, to meet the team when the jet landed.

Tony and Steve spilled out first, then Sam, his arm around Wanda’s shoulders. When Clint, Natasha, and Bucky brought up the rear, the redhead shot Darcy a look but didn’t say anything. 

“Somebody’s in trouble,” Bucky sing-songed, then winced when Natasha smacked him on the belly with the back of her hand.

Clint jogged over to Darcy, an unreadable expression on his face. “Darcy, I--.”

She shook her head slightly, aware that the team was hovering around watching them. “Are you okay, baby?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” he said, his voice muffled by her hair as she pulled him into a hug. “Are you mad?”

Darcy leaned back, spoke loudly enough for whoever was listening to hear. “Am I mad that some woman kissed you without your permission? Am I mad that she treated you like you’re public property just because you’re a celebrity? Hell yes, I’m mad, Clint, but not at you.”

He sagged, just a little, just enough for her to see, then drew in a shaky breath. Darcy could hear Natasha saying the show was over, herding everyone out to give them a moment, and she sent up a silent _thank you_ that Clint’s best friend always had his back. Bucky was grumbling about them being boring, but Darcy turned her full attention back to Clint.

“Let’s go get cleaned up, yeah?” She squeezed him around his middle one more time for good measure, then reached down to entwine their fingers and pull his arm over her shoulder, already reveling in the closeness, in having him back with her.

They walked slowly back to their room, taking the outside route so they didn’t have to pass by their friends’ suites. She’d taken Clint’s bag off his shoulder, slung it onto her own, wanting to take care of him any way she could, and after a token grumble of protest he’d let her carry it. He was quieter than usual, and Darcy kept up a steady motion rubbing his hip and waist lightly, just trying to build their connection without words. 

Once they got to their room, though, it was like a dam burst. Clint took one look at the toys she’d laid out on the dresser, then collapsed onto the edge of the bed, wrapped his arms around her hips, and mumbled frantically into her belly, “Darcy, Miss, I swear I didn’t kiss her back, I didn’t want that. I felt gross and guilty after she kissed me and everyone saw and I didn’t know what to do, and I know you’re disappointed in me but I don’t want to be anyone’s but yours, and you were so calm in front of everyone but you can yell at me now, whatever punishment you want, I deserve it, I’m sorry if I somehow made her think that was okay--”

“Clint, baby, stop,” Darcy said, cutting him off, her tone a mixture of sympathy and horror. She felt him take a shuddering breath, and she rubbed her hands up and down his shoulders and neck and back, aching to soothe him. “Sweetheart, I swear I’m not mad at you, please calm down? I’m so happy you’re back with me and you’re safe and you did such good work out there, like you always do. You’re so, so good, honey, protecting people and talking about it even though you don’t like the spotlight, you did so good this week, and that woman took advantage of you. Look at me, Clint.”

She took his chin in her hand, gently forced him to tilt his head up; he took a couple deep breaths before raising his eyes to hers, and Darcy felt her heart twist at the pained expression on his face.

“Sweetheart, what happened to you was sexual assault. I could never ever be mad at you for someone taking advantage of you. You didn’t ask for it and you didn’t deserve it and you certainly don’t deserve to be punished for it.”

He screwed his face up again, protesting. “It was only a kiss, that’s not assault. I could have stopped her.”

“Baby, if a man had done that to me, would it be assault?”

Clint nodded, turned his head to kiss Darcy’s palm. “Yes Ma’am.”

“So why not for you?”

He shrugged, swallowed hard. “Okay. Okay.”

Darcy dropped a kiss to the top of his head.

“Ma’am? It looks like-- I thought, um, you have... that’s the big one.”

She glanced over to the dresser, where her harness and their thickest toy, a bright blue dildo, sat alongside sturdy cuffs and a bottle of lube. There was a new toothbrush, still in the packaging, and a soft silk scarf.

“I thought,” she started, then hesitated, wondering if she’d planned it wrong. “I’m not mad, baby, I just wanted to claim you, remind us both who you belong to. I thought you could brush your teeth and then we’ll throw that toothbrush away and it’ll be like she never touched your mouth. And I’ll put your cuffs on just so you feel them, not restraining you, just to remind you you’re mine. And the scarf...”

“Blindfold?”

“No, little bird, I need you to see me today. But instead of a collar I thought something soft and pretty for you, something for me to grab onto.”

He let out a half-sigh, half-sob, and Darcy ran her thumbs over his cheeks. “Too much, baby?”

“No, Ma’am, it’s perfect.”

She kissed him, soft but fierce, and sent him to the shower to wash the mission off. When he came back out to lean in the doorway between the bedroom and bathroom, she’d shed her dress and was standing by the bed in a lacy black slip and her heels, the harness strapped around her hips. There was a rubbery purple cock jutting out from between her legs, and Clint faltered. “You can use the other one, Miss. I can take it.”

“I know you can, beautiful boy, but I think your favorite is better for tonight. I don’t want you ‘taking’ anything. Sweet and easy and just what we both need, hm? Come sit, pet.”

He draped his damp towel over the rack and made his way over to the bed; his cock was already fattening up as Darcy strapped the black leather cuffs on his wrists, knowing the pressure was a comfort even though she wouldn’t attach them to anything. She kissed each of his palms before placing his hands face-down on his thighs, then reached for the blue and green watercolor scarf. She’d bought it before they’d even started dating seriously, couldn’t resist it because the colors reminded her of Clint’s eyes. 

His breath hitched slightly as she wrapped the long swatch of fabric around his neck, once, twice, twisted, then tugged gently at the long tails without knotting it completely. She slipped two fingers under the scarf, made sure it wasn’t too tight, and Clint let out a soft sigh.

“Oh your back now, my love,” she commanded gently, stroking over his shoulders again. He made his way to the pillows at the head of the bed, atop the large towel she’d spread out to make clean up easier. Clint felt the slight dip in the mattress as Darcy climbed up after him and settled between his bent legs. She kissed each knee softly, then ran her hands down his calves, back up, over his thighs, rested them on his hips.

Clint had already started drifting into his head space, and she studied his face as she touched him, looking for cues that he was with her even if he couldn’t verbalize it. He met her gaze head-on, and she couldn’t resist leaning over his chest to give him a long, lingering kiss. He moaned slightly as his cock brushed her strap-on, and she grinned a little wickedly as she pressed her hips downward, rocked back and forth a couple times to tease him.

Finally, Darcy sat back on her heels and reached for the bottle of lube she’d brought over to the bed.

“Baby boy,” she started, uncapping the bottle with a _snick_ , “let’s go over this again. I’m not mad at you for what happened.”

Darcy drizzled some slick onto her fingers, let a few drips fall onto his cock below.

“I just think we could both use a reminder...”

She slipped her fingers between his cheeks, pressed gently against his hole. Clint whimpered, and Darcy rested her chin on his knee as she slid one finger inside him.

“I’m yours, sweet pea.”

She worked her finger in and out a few times. She could tell he’d already done some of the prep while he was in the shower, so she didn’t hesitate to add a second slender finger, quickly scissoring them apart to stretch him.

“I’m gonna take care of you, handsome, for as long as you want me.”

“Always,” he breathed out, and Darcy dropped a kiss to his knee, his thigh, down to the juncture of his thighs where his cock bobbed hard and red and shiny.

She sucked him into her mouth as she added a third finger, and Clint keened and bucked up against her. Darcy worked him open, kissing and licking and sucking all the while, then pulled her mouth off with a _pop_. He whined when she backed off, bit off a moan when she lined the toy up against his hole, and gasped when she pressed the head of her cock into him.

“This is a reminder, my beautiful, sweet boy, that you’re _mine._ ”

“Please,” he ground out, and Darcy eased her way into him, rocking back and forth, going deeper every time. When her hips were finally flush against him, she stilled.

“Look at me, little bird,” she commanded, and Clint turned his head to obey. She held his gaze as she pulled out and thrust back in, then reached up to grab the tails of the scarf in one hand. She tugged as she started fucking him in earnest, adjusting the angle till she heard that breathy yelp that meant she’d brushed up against his sweet spot. 

“Mine,” she growled again, punctuating each word with a thrust, “my only one.” She let go of the scarf to grip his thighs instead, pushing them back so she could go even deeper.

Their bodies were a flurry of tightly controlled motion, every thrust making her breasts bounce in their lace cups, making Clint’s cock bob and balls swing even as they tightened up. Her hips were rocking in slow, rolling movements, and she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter as she fucked into her boyfriend, her sub, her sweet boy. Darcy reveled in the power he’d given her and knew she’d have to get herself off as soon as he recovered.

With that goal in mind, she loosened her hold on his right thigh, letting his leg fall to the side as she continued to slide and out. She reached down to grab his cock, smearing his precum around the head to ease the way as she started stroking him. Clint gasped, and she slowed down just enough to add lube to her fingers before grasping him again, slicker this time, ready to get him off. 

“Ma’am,” he rasped, then pitched his voice higher when Darcy twisted her hand over the tip of his cock, “Ma’am, I need to come, please.”

“Whose are you, baby?”

“I’m yours, Ma’am, only yours, alw-- _fuck yes_ , always yours.” Clint was rocking steadily, thrusting up into her fist and back onto her cock, and she could see him getting wound tighter and tighter.

“Come for me, sweetheart,” she commanded, and he groaned and spilled over her hand. She stroked him through it, gentling the motions of her hand and hips until she was just cradling his spent cock lightly. They were both panting as she kissed his left knee, still bent up by her torso, and slowly pulled out of him.

Darcy made quick work of removing the harness, tossing it on the hardwood floor by the bed, then climbed atop Clint, pressing her chest and torso to his, getting as close as she could while they caught their breath. She peppered his chest and neck and face with little kisses, murmuring about what a good boy he was and how much she loved him, and when he whined she leaned up to give him a proper kiss. Her dark hair fell in curtains around their faces, and Clint reached up to push it back, tuck it behind her ears.

“Love you, Darcy,” he said, his voice still low and a little gravelly.

“I love you too, Clint, so much.”

“Let me get you off,” he said, tugging at her. She went willingly, moved up till she was hovering over his mouth, bracing herself on the headboard behind him. “God, Ma’am, you’re so wet.”

“Mmm, I really, really enjoy fucking you, baby,” she said, then gasped as he licked a broad stripe across her folds. “God, you’re good at that.”

He hummed a response, then started tasting her more fully, his tongue alternating between flat swipes and pointed attacks on her clit. He brought his hands up to the backs of her thighs, and she could feel the leather and metal of the cuffs pressing into her soft skin as he pulled her closer. It didn’t take long for her to get to the edge, and she ground down onto his face slightly, ordering him not to stop.

When she finally came, all shuddering breaths and tense limbs, she rose back up onto her knees. Clint was panting, his eyes hooded, cheeks flushed, and she felt that thrill of power again.

“Jesus christ, baby,” she said when she swung her leg over and collapsed with her back against the headboard. “You’re so perfect.”

Clint scooched up a little, and they shuffled around till he could rest his head on her thigh, just below the lace trim of her little gown. She could feel the wetness on his chin and cheek pressed against her skin, and she leaned her head back, closed her eyes, carded a hand through his hair as she caught her breath.

As much as she wanted to slink down onto the mattress and fall asleep wrapped around him, Darcy knew she’d regret it if they didn’t at least get wiped down. She lifted Clint’s hand from her thigh, quieted his grunted protest with a whispered _be right back_. She grabbed the harness off the floor and hung it from the shower faucet to deal with later, and made quick work of splashing water on her face and cleaning between her legs, then padded back across the floor to take care of Clint.

Darcy sat half-on the bed, her leg tucked under her, while she gently washed Clint’s face with a warm cloth, then moved down to clean up the cum that had cooled around his cock and any traces of lube between his cheeks. She was tender and delicate, careful with him as she put him back together. 

He let her loosen the scarf around his neck with no complaints, let her kiss his skin softly as she pulled it away, but Clint blushed shyly when asked to keep the cuffs on a little longer. 

“Of course, handsome,” she said with a soft smile. “Let me get us some water and food, I’ll be right back.”

She dropped the washcloth off in the bathroom, then scooped up the water and gatorade she’d put aside, and reached in the fridge for the cheese and crackers. Darcy brought everything over to the bed and dumped it at Clint’s side, careful not to let the cold items brush up against his bare skin.

“Roll over just a smidge, baby,” she said, and tugged the towel out from under him. She dropped it on the floor with no fanfare, eager to get back to aftercare, and climbed back up on the bed, her back against the headboard again. Clint scooted himself upright, between her legs, his back to her chest, and she wrapped her arms around his torso and shoulders.

“Drink this,” she ordered softly, handing him the water. He guzzled half the bottle down immediately, then leaned his head back against her. Darcy kissed his temple before opening her own bottle and drinking deeply. They worked their way through the plate of cheese and crackers, talking quietly about the mission but not what came after. 

When Darcy reached into the nightstand for a bar of dark chocolate, she felt Clint turn his face into her neck and grimace. She only broke out the really good stuff for emotional talks, and they still struggled sometimes with getting to the heart of how they felt. She snapped off a square for Clint, then one for herself, and put the foil-wrapped bar to the side.

“I hated seeing someone else kiss you,” she said matter-of-factly. “I know, I _know_ you didn’t ask for it and I saw you push her away, but god, that-- I hated it. And I hated that I couldn't be there, I felt helpless and jealous and, like, stupidly petty. I hate that she made me feel this way, and that I keep thinking about myself instead of you right now.”

“Darcy,” Clint said, shuffling forward so he could turn around and face her, “no. You gave me exactly what I needed today, more than. You took care of me and you shut down Bucky’s bullshit, even if he was just kidding. And you have nothing to be jealous about, babe, not with her, not with anyone.”

She looked into his eyes for a long moment, then nodded. “Are you okay otherwise?”

“Yeah, honey, I’m so good. Wanda was really the only one who got banged up and that’s because she and Sam got taken by surprise in one of the labs, but she’s fine and everyone’s fine and I’m fine.”

“Are they having team dinner later?”

“Yeah but we can stay here, we don’t have to go,” Clint said, but Darcy protested.

“It’s important to Steve, right? And they’re good for you, and you’re good for them, and I like them and I just needed you to myself for a little while.”

They drifted into silence, then into sleep, until FRIDAY woke them up with a warning that dinner would be ready in half an hour. Darcy stumbled into the shower first, quick and cursory, and woke Clint up so he could shower while she got dressed. They walked hand-in-hand down to the dining room, and she let Clint go check on Wanda as Natasha gave them a once-over. The team came together, did their silent check-ins, the routine helping them settle back into a domestic mindset, and Darcy was grateful all over again that he had this safety net looking out for him in the field and elsewhere. But mostly she was just glad she had the man she loved back home, healthy and happy and hers.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be another thousand words about Steve using this incident to fuel an anti-sexual harassment campaign and making a statement on the objectification and commodification of public figures.


End file.
